fatprincessfandomcom-20200213-history
The Princesses
Princess Plump and Princess Muffintop act as the main focus of many of Fat Princess's play modes and are central characters to the solo story mode. The characters are mostly portrayed as aloof to the things going on around them and are primarily interested in consuming cake. The more cake they consume, the more slowly they can be carried from one place to another. They are known to be best friends that love to spend time with each other. Princess Plump is supposedly nice and sweet, while Princess Muffintop is mean and sassy. Weight Each piece of cake is 150 calories. The princesses burn calories over time. When the calories burned and the calories eaten are taken into effect, the princess has four weight stages (with #4 being the fattest). #0-300 calories #301-600 calories #601-900 calories #901-1200 calories *At Stage one they can be carried quite easily, many player like to rush the base and steal the princesses in early stages in the game as both a surprise and to make sure she does not get too heavy to move. *At Stage two, they are slightly bigger, and single missions become near impossible. Movement is severely impeded without at least one other person. *At Stage three, it becomes impossible to do a single person rescue and a coordinated team is needed for rescue, the reason being is it takes very long to get out of the enemy base walking alone. Ten seconds with a team. *And at stage four, being the hardest stage for rescue, but the best stage for defense. It takes an entire team to be able to move them effectively. Strategies for capturing the Princess There is no "best" strategy for this. It depends on the size of the map and many other factors, such as human players and bots on the other team. If the other team consists of bots only, then just walk into their territorry as a Villager and snatch the princess from them. If you are up against human players, however, the possibility of a scout rush is near zero. Waiting until the other team builts a catapult (on maps that have them) is a great option. If the map does not have a catapult, a full scale assault will be the one thing that can lead to a quick and easy capture. PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Character info “GET READY TO EAT CAKE!” Don't let her sweet, bubbly exterior fool you. When the Fat Princess puts her mind to something, look out! Whether it's tracking down every piece of cake in the Kingdom of Titania, or laying the smack down on some trash-talking rival, this royal cutie is an irresistible force of nature. The Fat Princess and her royal bodyguards first appeared in 2009 in the self-titled PS3 PSN game Fat Princess. Costumes 'Royal Gown' The default appearance of Princess Plump of the Red Kingdom. 'Pirate Princess' Based on the pirate unit. The costume is a part of the Fun costume pack. 'Fairy Tale Dress' This alternate costume can be unlocked by reaching Rank 10. 'Ninja Princess' Based on the ninja unit. The costume is a part of the Fortune Kat Cake Sack costume pack. Gallery Fp3.png Fat-P-screen.jpg FatPrincess.jpg Princess-related trophies Notes *''Princess'' is also an online ranking. Category:Fat Princess: Fistful of Cake Category:Fat Princess Category:Fat Princess: Piece of Cake Category:Fat Princess Adventures Category:PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale